Path to Heroism
by The Night Hunter
Summary: Jaune always wanted to be a hero. To be worth something. Yet his resolve will come to a test when someone who proclaimed interest in him will come to claim his prey


A/N

a little one-shot I thought about before we reach the finale of the volume

* * *

"Mrs. Jenkis I'm about to burst!" Jaune begged as he started to step back from the overly…caring lady.

"Oh nonsense, you're a fine young _growing _man!" A petty brunette replied." I'm sure that there's a lot of space down there." She put another piece of lasagne on his plate.

Yes, it was a very fine lasagne. Comparing that to the grub that was served in Atlas academy it was heaven. So much he had most of his meals in house of various mothers of the kids he protected.

He did not have the heart to deny them those momentary pleasures. He kind of knew what they wanted from him, he wasn't that clueless.

Yes, it did stroke his ego a bit that he was deemed handsome. No one since Pyrrha considered him that. But it was not like he would be ready to take any of the offers. His mental wounds were still fresh and he still did not want to commit to any kind of relationship.

Especially with women more than twice his age.

One could think that those women were of loose morals yet the truth was way darker.

Every single one of them that approached him in THIS way was a widow. Atlas climate was harsh and unforgiving, plentiful not only in Grimm but also natural hazards. That was the reason, that every year many men perished because they took it upon themselves to provide for their families by taking dangerous jobs.

He could not blame those women for wanting companionship. Nor he would judge them.

"My my I raised heating too much." Mrs. Jenkins unbuttoned her shirt revealing her rather developed bust making Jaune go instantly red.

"Errrr…I'm sorry I have to go to walk the next group! It's getting late can't let the kids wait!" Jaune jumped out of his seat grabbing Mrs. Jenking's hand and shaking it with vigor dazing the woman. "Thanks for the meal Mrs. J! See you soon!" He ran out of the apartment leaving the woman huffing.

" I knew I should put a rape pill in this lasagne oh well next time my sweet, handsome Jauney, moma will take good care of you kukukuku"

About a hundred meters from apartment doors Jaune felt a chill go down his spine. He managed to save his innocence again. Hurrying to the gathering point he looked at his watch.

It was about time the evening shift parents would end up their work so all he had to do was to make sure that their children would be safe when they picked them up.

Due to the elections and the spree of murders, the pre-schools required additional protection in the late hours. Since all his friends were busy with their assignments naturally he was chosen to handle this task…

"I wish I would get something more exciting…" Jaune sighed shaking his head.

One could say that Jaune should be careful what he wished for…

* * *

"Come on guys we're almost home." Jaune urged three siblings that were the last ones to follow. Their mom texted him that she was held at work and asked him to take her children to her neighbor.

Don't ask how he got her number…

Suddenly Jaune paused having a nasty feeling that someone watched them…The street lights cased many shadows against dark building allowing for many places to hide. He was in the poorer part of the town so the chance of security guards coming here was close to none.

It was Robin hill's territory and only her hunters provided security here which made this area rather dangerous to outsiders. He scanned the area carefully noticing a dark silhouette standing in the shadows.

Jaune took out his weapon placing himself between children and the person in shadows. As on cue, the person stepped into the light, dropping down his hood.

Jaune's blood froze in his veins.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Tyrian Callows smiled at him waving ad if they were friends

"Is he a friend?" One of the kids asked.

"Guys listen to me… We're close to your mom's friend's house go there."

"But we're not allowed to walk on our own!"

"I permit you! Now go!" Jaune urged. Luckily something in his voice made the children obey. His eyes did not leave Tyrian's side as he listened to the sound of little feet growing further and further.

"Awww did you have to send them away? I'm sure we could keep them entertained." Tyrian unfolded his scorpion tail." How have you been? Haven't seen you since that nowhere in mistral!"

Jaune remained silent eyeing his opponent warily.

"Now don't give me the silent treatment! " The faunus exclaimed with mock sadness.

"What do you want!?" Jaune asked sharply.

"Oh, you know that and that, you see I was bored so I decided to take a stroll, you know get some fresh air get to know people…"

Only now Jaune noticed that Tyrian hands were dripping with blood.

"Imagine my surprise when I saw an old friend with children at that!" He clasped his hands grinning madly." I think I might visit them after we're done here!"

"Don't you dare!" Jaune growled letting the anger swallow his fear.

"Oh? Do you intend to stop me kukukuku." He chuckled." I have you admit you got way better than the last time I saw you. So interesting! " Then he frowned." I dig new clothes but that hairstyle! It's a crime against fashion! Couldn't you go for the wolf tail?!"

Jaune's cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"Oh yeah?! I see that I'm not the only one who decided to upgrade! Does your tail still sting after what Ruby did to you!?"

"Oh, it does sting trust me" Tyrian laughed taking a step towards him than another.

He lunged.

Jaune blocked the wide slash with his shield and delivered a stab but only to hit the air as the man danced across his blade not letting him land even one hit.

Yet Jaune continued his assault relentlessly not wanting to give his opponent a breath. Yet the difference was obvious. He was outmatched in almost every area.

Tyrian was faster, more agile and flexible than him. Not to mention the skills he used his weapons were leagues about his own.

Yet he recalled one crucial detail about the faunus. His Aura broke relatively quickly in the fight with Qrow.

'Ruby told me that he did something to her aura when he fought her.' Jaune thought to block another of Tyrian swipes.

"Not bad not bad at all!" He cackled." Now let's get a little bit more serious. Suddenly he retracted blades on one of his hands and moved to Jaune's thigh. The blonde's eyes widened when he felt his aura gave away.

At the same time, Tyrian's eyes went wide too when almost instantly the boy's aura replenished itself sealing the hole he made. Due to the surprise, Jaune managed to land a small hit at Tyrion's chest with quick thrust just enough to push the Fanus back.

'He can rip aura!' Jaune realized eyeing his opponent even more warily. One mistake and his head will be off his head.

" Goodness me! Truly splendid! How did you do that?! It usually takes about a minute for someone to recover from my Ripper!" Tyrian exclaimed with glee. He waved his tail menacingly with poison dripping from the stinger. "What else do you hide!? Come on tell me!"

Jaune took a deep breath gathering his aura.

"HA!" He swung his sword powering his swing his with semblance.

What his opponent wasn't expecting was a gust of air hitting him with the power of the speeding train. Tyrian was launched from his place with a powerful force at the nearest building. Yet instead of hitting it he did a neat flip in the air and landed on the wall with his feet.

"Back at ya buddy!" He jumped shooting himself like a bullet towards Jaune. Jaune braced himself yet the force upon contact was massive as he was pushed backward. Yet he did not stumble and managed to parry the blades that came at his face.

Yet it was only a distraction as Tyrion ripped the aura on his thigh. Almost at the same time, he delivered a slash at the vulnerable area and drew blood.

"So the window is 4 seconds…workable." He mussed licking the blood off his blade.

"That is gross." Jaune snapped feeling the wound already was closing itself.

"I knew you were special from the moment I have seen your boy." He grinned eyeing him like prey. "So much potential! How about I make you a deal join-"

"Nope! No, Never!" Jaune cut him in. "I won't join Salem and her mad plan do destroy humanity!"

"Is that was Ozpin told you? That she wants to destroy humans?" He shook his head managing to look remorseful." Poor foolish child! Our Goddess wants us to ascend! To reach heights we would never reach with that fool Ozpin in charge!"

Jaune remained silent tuning out his ramblings. They've been here for almost ten minutes and not one security bot reached them.

'Where is the Atlas security when you need them?!' Jaune squashed the feeling of fear inside him. What he did not know was that Tyrian asked a certain someone for quality time with his soon to be the victim.

He needs to send an emergency signal through his scroll. But he doubted that his opponent would willingly give him time to do this. He needs a plan to distract him for enough to reach his scroll.

"Ara and what is going on with your head?" Tyrian tiled his head.

Jaune retracted his shield and put his sword back into it.

Tyrian raised his eyebrow thinking that he broke the boy until Jaune produced a two-handed sword. Unlike his previous design, his one had one shard tip. Atlas engineers frowned at his previous version, quite rightly noticing that the double-tipped sword had no real merit to it and was a potential weak point.

"Hoooo? Now that's a mighty sword you have there my friend! " Tyrian clapped.

Jaune charged forward with a battle cry. He swung at his enemy with speed enhanced by his semblance turning his sword into a blur. Tyrian dodged the swing nimbly whistling at the pace that the boy was delivering the slashes. Yes, he was superb with the controlled pace and precision yet Tyrian was no stranger to violence from his youngest years in Atlas mines.

He could see Jaune's attack coming from a mile away with how telegraphed they were. If the boy had more experience at hiding his intent he would be in a world of trouble.

Which is why he was so shocked when suddenly he felt his aura almost giving up on his belly. He rapidly made some distance glaring at the young blonde and his now glowing, _extended sword. _Blue light emitted from the edges of the blade making the sword even bigger.

"Atlas and its toys albeit well-played Jaune." He gave his opponent a nod. Believe him or not he liked the boy. He knew underdogs the moment he saw then and everything about the guy screamed I'm green. Tyrian remembered going into mad cackle when he discorded that the boy faked his way to Beacon with Watts quick hack to Beacon systems and cross-checking it with Jaune's supposed school. Yet he managed to not only preserve during the fight but also graze the bitch Cinder!

Tyrian still had the video of that from Haven security camera on his scroll while Cinder's, oh Shit face" was his screen saver.

Hilarious. Albeit Emerald failed to see the humor in that, unlike her grey-haired companion.

"Stop being so familiar with me!" Blonde snapped. "We're not friends!"

"Awww you wound me! After all, we have so much in common!" Tyrian lamented.

"I have nothing in common with you!"

"Oh you do but you're still clinging to your petty morals, tell me how did it feel to almost cut Cinder's head off?" He asked with glee seeing what he looked on Jaune's face." The thrill of spilling the blood of those you hate, of those that took something precious from you, those that look down on you with condescending smiles and pity" His smile dropped." Failure! Good for nothing! Pitiful weakling!"

"S-Shut up!" Jaune barked almost losing his composure. Fed up with other man babbling he charged again raising his sword high. Tyrian grinned making inviting motions with his hand to mock his opponent. 'Remember the plan!' Jaune focused engaging with Fanus waiting for a perfect opportunity.

He knew the man was toying with him, that was obvious since not one he did anything more than fake attack him with his stinger.

In exchange of blows, he finally got the occasion when Tyrian jumped back. In a burst of speed, he closed the distance and activated his trump card.

"HA!" He hit the ground with his sword causing a large shock wave from his dust powered sword.

Tyrian was sent back flying giving Jaune those precious second he wanted.

He grabbed his sword in one hand and reached for his scroll. Begging whoever was listening to not fail he opened the screen and turned on the distress call up to all nearby allies. The app started sending the signal-

BANG!

His scroll flew off his hand only to be shattered to pieces by a volley of precise shots.

A deadly silence fell on the street as Jaune looked at the remains of his scroll with despair.

"We were having such a good time…"

Tyrian's eyes turned violent.

* * *

"I swear if I look at Yang and Blake being all buddy-buddy for a second longer I will BURST!" Weiss trembled to contain her annoyance.

"Come on Weiss they're just happy because they made up…" Ruby muttered feeling the…it wasn't annoyance, yeah just a little tiredness.

She and Weiss decided to hit the city to get some rest from the outburst of friendship…

"I always wanted to walk in Mantle like that you know? Without limo or escort just like a normal person." Weiss told her happy that for once she wasn't a Schnee but just Weiss to everyone around her.

"I can imagine how your dad was." Ruby chuckled. "How about we pay a visit to Maria and Pietro?"

"Ughh I had enough of annoying people today…" Her and Ruby's scroll started to buzz." As on cue."

"It's Jaune, he's sending an emergency call!" Ruby stated.

"What? Some kid scrapped it's kn- "Weiss's eyes widened. "His scroll went offline!"

Without more words, the duo dashed to Jaune's location. Luckily for them, they both had their weapons.

They dashed towards the point at full speed with Ruby gaining on her but thanks to her glyphs she could not move way faster than average huntsman.

Ahead of her Ruby was zipping thought people and buildings intending to reach Jaune as soon as possible. Jaune was not clumsy enough to hit the emergency button so something had to be very wrong.

After about ten minutes she reached the spot where Jaune was supposed to be…only to find a street covered with slash marks and bullet holes.

Normally she would rush in to immediately investigate but she knew that she might get ambushed while alone. So she waited for the painful two minutes for Weiss to arrive.

Similar to her, Weiss's eyes widened in shock at the destruction then instantly trying to concern and anxiety.

"Ruby look" She pointed to the end of the street where the building had a large hole in it. They jogged her on alert seeing that the skirmish moved there.

They started to gulp nervously when they started to notice blood on the ground. Just as they passed the corner they stood back to back facing every direction in case of attack.

"My site clear! Weiss what about-" Ruby turned her head back only to see what shocked Weiss into silence.

"JAUNE!" They both screamed at the same time…

* * *

Yes sending the emergency call might have been a bad idea. Tyrian was quite civil with him before he did that…

Jaune coughed blood when he hit the building making numerous crack in it. Quickly stood up as faunus was merciless on his attack came now at an insane speed. Not to mention the ridiculous agility of the guy.

Yet the worst part was that he started to use his tail.

So Jaune had a choice get slashed or stabbed with poisonous tail…Hence why he was covered with cuts almost all over his body. Tyrian did not give him time to use his semblance and his control was way too weak to use it during combat.

Jaune did a mighty overhead slash but his opponent nimbly dodged it and ripped his aura on his side slashing him right where the armor ended. He hissed in pain but ignored it. Jaune tried to kick his opened back yet he missed again earning another but on his leg making him stumble. Sweat and blood dripped him his face as he started to slowly lose hope.

His aura was dangerously low, he was tired while Tyrian barely broke a sweat. Jaune took a shaky breath feeling that his arms tremble from exhaustion.

Tyrion charged at him with man cackle burring him under a storm of slashes. As in every previous engagement, Jaune prioritized his tail, wisely so. So he took full advantage of it. After all his tail was a bit too effective at its work. One stab and bam a dead body.

There was fun in that?

"Wake up Jaune!" Tyrion punched him right in nose grinning when his opponent started to bleed from it. Using his stupor he jumped back and landed on his tail.

Funny thing this tail was unimaginability powerful. He shoots forward like a bullet with his feet upfront.

Jaune did not stand a chance when he Fanus placed his kick square in his chest. His feel lost contact with the ground and he felt himself being thrown at insane speed towards the nearest building.

'That will hurt.' He thought idly as he crashed into the wall breaking through it. He flew into a living room of some random family. They all looked at him with eyes wide as saucers.

"R-Run…" He chocked with urgency. "G-Go!"

By the stroke of luck, they listened to him and left the room in a hurry.

"Break time's over Jaune!" Tyrian chirped cheerfully as he grabbed him by the ankle and threw him like a ragdoll back on the streets." Don't tell me it over already!" He kicked him in the side with enough force to send him flying again." Ara aren't we in a familiar place?"

Jaune felt his mind went numb.

It was the home of the kids he escorted earlier…With all three kids staring at him from the window along with their terrified mother.

"Now how about I make you a one time deal Jaune! You see you gave me so much fun today that I feel particularly good right now!" He clapped his hands." If you manage to stand up I will not visit that lovely family but if you fail…"He laughed darkly." I will make you watch how I tear them limb by limb…you have until I count to ten…one"

Jaune gritted his teeth feeling a wave of despair as his abused body refused to move.

Two

His muscles were screaming in pain as he tried to will them to move for this one time.

Three

Why did he always have to be the one to lose?

Four

Why was he so pathetically weak?

Five

A wave of anger washed over him as Tyrian giggled.

Six

His blood started to boil as his body finally started to obey him.

Seven

Jaune managed to get on his knees stabbing the sword into the street to use it as support.

Eight

The pain was unimaginable as every cut and gash started to ache as he slowly lifted himself up

Nine

Jaune straightened his back looking at Tyrian with pure hatred. His knees trembled under the strain.

"Magnificent! I LOVE the look on your face JAUNE!" He walked closer looking truly happy for the blonde." See my friend? Anger, hate, despair! Those are the things that make us ascend to the greatest heights!" He put his blade to Jaune's throat yet he was not able to find feat in the blonde's eyes.

Just pure spite.

"You and I are going to be such great friends!" Tyrian stepped back hiding his blades. "Thank you for the great workout today!" He mocks bowed." Until we see each other again Jaune."

He walked to the nearest alley disappearing in the darkness.

After a minute Jaune left a shaky breath he was holding. He limply feels to his knees finally succumbing to his wounds. The only thing that prevented him from falling on his face was his sword stuck in the ground.

Jaune felt like crying.

He was hurt, beaten and humiliated yet at the same time he managed to save the family in the building behind him. Even if that was a result of a random stroke of mercy he would not look a gifted horse in the mouth.

For the first time in a really long while he managed to score a win, even as pathetic as this one…

'Would you be proud of me Pyrrha?' He thought as his vision began to fade. The pain began to fade along with his consciousness as his eyelids became oh so heavy. 'I wish you would be here…'

"JAUNE!/JAUNE!" A duo voice reached his ears but he did not even have an ounce of strength left in his body.

The girls hurried to their friend filled with terror. He did not move nor respond to their calls. Somehow Weiss got to him first dropping to her knees without care for her dress. Jaune looked horrible. Every single part of his body that wasn't armored looked like it went through a mincer. His armor was a dent in numerous places indicating that his ribs might be broken too.

"He's alive! " She shouted taking his bloodied face in her hands." Ruby call for medics!" The younger girl instantly followed and started to chaotically scramble for her scroll.

"Just stay with me ok!?" Weiss urged him.

"That's…annoying." Jaune managed to choke making Weiss break a nervous laugh at his timely comeback. The amount of blood on her hands started to worry about her.

"Yes, I fully deserved that one…" She looked into Jaune's unfocused eyes." Hey, don't you dare to sleep!"

"I…managed to…save them…" Jaune told her with a smile.

"Yes, you did! Great Job!" She agreed with him despite not knowing who he meant." You became a great hunter Jaune!"

"Yes...I always wanted…to help people." He spoke slowly starting to slur.

"Ruby! When the medics will arrive!? He's losing too much blood!" Weiss shook him gently.

"They on their way! Any minute now!" Ruby replied kneeling next to Jaune." Hold on!"

Jaune gave his first friend a weak smile.

"If I don't ma-"

"Oh no, you don't!" Weiss interjected quickly." Don't you dare to start with all this if I don't make it BS!" She shouted with passion." You WILL make it and you WILL get better you hear me, you dunce!? I am not losing another friend!" Her voice cracked a little at the end. "So you better stay alive!"

"Heh…heard that Ruby?... Weiss called me…friend…" Jaune took a labored breath. "Nora…will never…let you live…that one down."

"Yeah yeah I will handle it when the time comes!" Weiss looked at the sky to see the atlas airship closing in. "Finally!"

"They're here Jaune!" Ruby cheered patting gently his arm." You will be fine!"…Jaune?" She shook him but he was unresponsive. Before the panic fully settled in she quickly went to check his pulse letting the breath of relief when she found it. He just lost consciousness due to blood loss…

* * *

Hospital

"What do you mean there's no security feed?!" Weiss growled at the nearby soldiers." Have you seen how torn the streets were?!"

"Yes, yet security cameras seemed to have malfunction…"

"All of them? Right where the fight happened." She rose her eyebrow making the man a bit nervous.

"Our technicians are looking into it."

"Maybe it was those Moms he was talking about…"Yang tried to ease the tension but the murderous look Weiss shoot her told her that she failed.

"Ren, will Jaune be ok?" Nora took his hands barely keeping it together as she looked at her friend through the glass, that now resembled a mummy.

"Jaune's a fighter he won't give up so easily," Ren reassured her using a bit of his semblance to calm her down.

"Yeah, Vomit-Boy won't let few scratches to hold him down." Yang supported Ren.

"I swear when I get the one who did that…" Weiss growled.

"Weiss…you seem so worked up about this…" Blake interjected.

"Aren't you all?!"

"We are but you seem to take it personally…" Ruby said slowly." Is there something you want to tell us?" A smile slowly building on her face as if she solved a puzzle.

Yang felt like tearing a bit. She was so proud of her little sister.

"He saved my life I have a debt to pay, that's all," Weiss said quickly.

A bit too quickly.

"Ooooooooo" Nora looked at her with a slack jaw." No friggin way! After all this time?!"

"Hey, you have to admit that Jaune filled up nicely during these times…" Yang pointed but making the heirless blush as the blonde was dressed only in a hospital gown that left little to imagine.

"You are all delusional! Ren be the voice of reason!" Weiss's face was now red as a tomato.

"It's glowing…"

"HA! WEISS FEELING ARE GLOWING!" Nora pumped her fist in the air.

"See even Ren saw that!" Yang chuckled.

"Guys…"Ren tried to weakly interject.

"That is so cute Weiss! I'm so happy!" Ruby went to hug her best friend.

"Have you all been sniffing Dust?!" Weiss howled.

"GUYS!" Ren shouted getting their attention." Look" He pointed through the glass at Jaune's form.

He was glowing.

The medical staff looked at him with shock as his wound and bruises started to disappear not even leaving a trace.

The whole process lasted for no more than two minutes. As soon as the light diminished Jaune groaned and woke up.

He stood up looking at the unfamiliar exterior.

"Where am I?"

"JAUNE!" Nora almost went through the glass splashing herself over the window." I NEED TO HUG YOU!"

"Nora no!" Ren grabbed her panic evident in his eyes. Jaune smiled at the scene yet he knew that he needed to report what happened. He stood up and despite the protests of the doctors went out of the room to the corridor where his friends stood.

"Guys time for hugs will come later I need to go to general Ironwood! " He told them already going down the corridor in a hurry." I have important news!"

He passed his friends leaving them in silence.

"Are we going to tell him that he is butt naked in this gown?" Blake slowly asked.

"Hush, don't disturb the show!" Yang waved at her wolf-whistling. "Aren't you going after him?" She asked Weiss waking the White-haired girl out of her stupor.

"JAUNE YOU DUNCE! YOU CAN'T SEE GENERAL LIKE THAT!" She rushed after him with the click of her heels.

* * *

A/N

Yeah I wish for Jaune and Tyrian to meet and resolve the issue from vol 4 when he was ,,interested" Jaune.

Also I have started my own **PATR EON** page so guys if you enjoy my stories pay a visit in a link below and toss a coin the writer ;) I may or may not make writing a bigger part of my life, so stay tuned!

www . patr eon user?u=17909721


End file.
